Bienvenue chez les Darcy
by marelle26
Summary: Miss Carrol, fiancée de Lawis Darcy, rencontre sa future belle-mère, Elizabeth Darcy. One-Shot


**Voilà, c'est juste une petite fic que j'avais en tête depuis un moment, et que j'ai écrite en un peu plus d'une heure. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Tout avait commencé chez Lady Darwell. Il était venu rendre visite à sa tante, et elle, était la fille d'amis de Lady Darwell, malgré son peu de fortune. Qu'importe, elle n'avait peut-être que cent livres de dot, Miss Catherine Carrol n'es était pas moins la fille d'un gentleman, et il en était de même pour Mr. Lewis Darcy, fils aîné de Mr. Darcy de Pemberley, le frère de Lady Darwell. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Miss Catherine s'était senti attirée par ce gentleman de belle figure et plein d'humour- sans cependant se faire d'illusions : il cherchait sans doute une épouse plus riche qu'elle, et peut-être même titrée- si tant est qu'il cherchait une femme ! Après tout, il n'avait que 24 ans, soit à peine trois ans de plus qu' s'étaient donc vu plusieurs fois chez Lady Darwell, chaque fois avec grand plaisir, et en même temps un peu de douleur pour Miss Catherine qui chaque fois devait se rappeler qu'il ne la verrait sans doute jamais comme plus qu'une amie. Aussi avait-elle été très surprise lorsque, au cours d'un pique-nique organisé par Lady Darwell, Mr. Darcy lui avait proposé de faire quelques pas à ses côtés. Il l'avait alors demandé en mariage, tout à coup tout timide, lui qui était pourtant habituellement très à l'aise avec tout le monde. Elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait rien réussi à dire pendant deux minutes au moins. Ce n'est que lorsque se méprenant sur son silence, il s'était excusé de l'avoir importunée puisqu'elle ne voulait visiblement pas de lui, qu'elle avait réussi à lui dire que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de devenir son épouse. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils étaient fiancés, et il avait profité de son séjour à Londres pour acheter son trousseau pour insister pour qu'elle rencontre ses parents. Mr. Et Mrs. Darcy, les parents de son cher Lewis n'étaient pas souvent en ville, préférant aux plaisir mondain le calme de leur domaine, Pemberley dans le Derbyshire. Ils passaient néanmoins deux mois à Londres chaque hiver, parfois plus, en fonction de leurs enfants. Miss Catherine était donc invité ce jour-là à prendre le thé avec sa future belle-mère, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. Lewis avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, que sa mère l'adorerait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la rencontre. Après tout, même si elle n'assistait jamais à la Saison dans son intégralité, Mrs. Darcy donnait régulièrement des bals pendant son séjour, et ceux-ci faisaient partie des plus renommés de la ville : on se battait presque pour y être invités, car les Darcy triaient leurs invités sur le volet.

Soudain, le majordome qui lui avait ouvert revint, tirant Miss Carrol de ses pensées.

-Madame va vous recevoir.

* * *

Mrs. Darcy était assise dans son petit salon. Devant elle se dressait une table sur laquelle reposait un plateau de thé. Un fauteuil vide était en face d'elle, prêt à recevoir la visiteuse impressionnée.

-Miss Catherine Carrol, Madame, annonca cérémonieusement le majordome

-Merci, Charles.

Miss Carrol entra et fit une révérence à sa future belle-mère. Celle-ci, restant assise, la salua d'un signe de tête, avec un petit sourire.

-Asseyez-vous, Miss Carrol, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste impérieux le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Catherine s'assit, mal à l'aise. Mrs Darcy ne ressemblait décidément à aucun des portraits qu'on lui avait fait : tout le monde la décrivait comme une femme généreuse, ouvert. A cet instant précis, elle apparaissait très froide, orgueilleuse et condescendante à sa future bru.

- Eh bien, Miss Carrol, je rencontre enfin la jeune fille qui a su séduire mon fils aîné. Rappelez-moi comment vous êtes-vous rencontré, s'il vous plaît ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à un bal chez Lady Darwell.

- Et comment êtes-vous en relation avec cette chère Georgianna ?

- Mon père était un ami de longue date de feu Lord Darwell. Ils se connaissaient, je crois, depuis l'enfance, et ils sont resté amis jusqu'à la mort de Lord Darwell.

- Je vois. Habitez-vous loin de chez eux ?

- Oh, non, le domaine de mon père est accolé à Pound Lodge, même s'il est bien plus petit.-

- Avez-vous des frères et sœurs, Miss Carrol ?

- Oui, j'ai deux frères et trois sœurs, Madame.

- Vous êtes l'aînée ?

- Non, Madame, je suis la troisième, j'ai un frère et une sœur avant moi.

- Et votre sœur est-elle mariée ?

- Pas encore, Madame.

- La cadette se marie donc avant l'aînée ? Voilà qui n'est pas courant !

- Ma sœur n'a reçu encore aucun proposition. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart, et désormais, tout est comme si nous avions le même âge.

-Quel était le nom de jeune fille de votre mère ?

- Miss Dashwood, Madame, Margaret Dashwood.

- Elle est donc la sœur de Mrs Ferrars ?

- Oui, madame, ainsi que de Mrs. Brandon.

- Je vois. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, votre mère et ses sœurs n'étaient pas très fortunées à leurs mariages.

- Non, Madame, mais elles ont toutes fait des mariages d'amour, et non des mariages d'argent.

Il y eut un silence très lourd pour Catherine. Elle se demandait pourquoi toutes ces questions. Mrs. Darcy n'avait décidemment pas l'air commode : son fils n'avait visiblement hérité que des ses yeux.

- Miss Carrol, vous vous rendez compte que mon fils pourrait aspirer à un parti beaucoup mieux que vous ?

Catherine tressaillit sous l'insulte.

- Oui, Madame. J'ai été très étonnée lorsqu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

- Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il vous fasse sa demande ? Pourtant, vous avez du mettre en œuvre bien des artifices pour le séduire, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je vous assure que non, Madame, je n'ai jamais cherché à faire quoique ce soit pour séduire votre fils. A dire vrai, je ne croyais guère en mes chances !

-Vous aviez donc la volonté de le séduire ?

-J'avais seulement la volonté de le voir heureux.

-Avec vous ?

-Je pensais que votre fils chercherait un meilleur parti à épouser, aussi ai-je préféré ne rien espérer, et ne rien tenter : la déception aurait été trop douloureuse.

- La déception de ne pas vous faire épouser ?

Cette femme était horrible. Comment une telle harpie pouvait-elle être la mère de son cher Lewis ?

- Non, Madame, la déception de le voir amoureux d'une autre.

- C'eut donc été le signe de votre échec à attraper un riche parti, non ?

- Non, madame : je n'ai pas voulu croire à mes chances auprès de votre fils pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque d'admettre que je l'aimais pour ne pas être trop malheureuse de le voir en épouser une autre. N'importe qui aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il choisisse un meilleur parti. Après tout, c'est ce qu'exige la Société.

- Certes. Et n'avez-vous pas pensé qu'en acceptant de l'épouser, vous gâchez probablement toutes ses chances de progression dans la société ?

- Votre fils m'a jugée digne d'être son épouse.

- Avez-vous conscience que personne n'oubliera vos origines ? Je sais que vous n'avez pratiquement pas de dot. Ce n'est pas parce que vous épousez mon fils que la Société vous acceptera. Au contraire.

Le ton de Mrs. Darcy était froid et coupant, et Catherine dut se retenir de pleurer. Elle ne put cependant empêcher les sanglots de secouer sa voix.

- Je n'épouse pas Lewis pour progresser socialement. Je l'épouse parce que je crois sincèrement qu'il est le seul homme qui pourra me rendre heureuse, et je l'épouserai, serait-il pauvre. Je l'aime sincèrement, et si la Société ne veut pas de moi, peu m'importe, du moment que mon mari m'aime et m'accepte telle que je suis.

Mrs. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais Catherine, la tête baissée, ne le vit pas. Elizabeth renversa la tête en arrière : les souvenirs de ses propres fiançailles avec Darcy lui revenaient en tête. Oui, elle l'aimait quand Lady Catherine avait exigée d'elle la promesse de ne jamais accepter une demande en mariage de Mr. Darcy. Elle avait bien sûr passé outre, et son amour pour l'homme qu'elle avait épousé n'avait fait qu'augmenter chaque jour. Elle l'aimait plus encore à son mariage, et elle aussi, elle l'aurait épousé quel qu'ait été son rang. Elle se retourna vers sa future bru qui semblait au bord des larmes, gardait la tête penchée. Elle était polie, mais avait du caractère. Sn fils avait fait le bon choix: il épousait une jeune fille qui l'aimait sincèrement: elle était digne de lui. Elizabeth se leva et alla prendre un petit coffret sur la cheminée. Elle l'ouvrit et en tira un collier : c'était un de ceux de feu sa belle-mère, un collier que son mari lui avait donné pendant leurs fiançailles. A part à son mariage, elle ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais porté : son mari lui avait offert tellement de bijoux qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais mis ceux dont elle avait hérité. Elle passa derrière la jeune fille qui avait redressé la tête, et lui passa le collier autour du cou.

- Bienvenue chez les Darcy, Miss Carrol, lui dit-elle avec un chaud sourire.


End file.
